1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust collection device, and more particularly to a dust collection device for a concrete cutter that is used for recovering dust such as cutting chips generated when cutting a road pavement or the like with a concrete cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a cutting operation is performed with a concrete cutter with respect to a road pavement or concrete, dust such as cutting chips is generated. The dust should be recovered as industrial waste. The so-called “wet method” and “dry method” are known as dust recovery methods in the conventional concrete cutters.
In the wet dust recovery method, water is supplied from a tank during the cutting operation, the dust is adsorbed by the water and the resultant mud is recovered. With the dry dust recovery method, air inside a blade cover that covers the cutter blade is sucked in by a dust collection device and the dust is recovered.
The advantage of the wet dust recovery method is that even very fine dust (fine particles) can be reliably recovered, but the drawback is that a large amount of water should be prepared for the operation. In addition the recovered muddy water cannot be directly discarded and should be taken back from the operation site and finally subjected to filtration to separate water and dust.
By contrast, no water should be prepared in the dry dust recovery method, final filtration operation is unnecessary, and the method is easy to implement. However, problems are associated with the performance of the dust collection device used, very fine dust cannot be effectively separated and recovered, and some dust is released into the atmosphere.